Cerawiki:Image copyright tags visual
__TOC__ Public Domain ; Template:PD-old ; Template:PD-old-100 ; Template:PD-old-80 ; Template:PD-old-75 ; Template:PD-old-70 ; Template:PD-old-50 ; Template:Anonymous work ; Template:Anonymous-EU ; Template:PD-anon-1923 ; Template:PD-link ; Template:PD-author ; Template:PD-self ; Template:PD-user ; Template:PD-user-en ; Template:PD-user-w ; Template:PD-heirs ; Template:PD-ineligible ; Template:PD-font ; Template:PD-Art ; Template:PD-scan Automated public domain licenses PD/1923 is for works eligible for , but with enhanced function. Depending on when an author has died, entering will automatically pick: ; Template:PD-old-80-1923 ; Template:PD-old-75-1923 ; Template:PD-old-70-1923 ; Template:PD-old-60-1923 ; Template:PD-old-50-1923 PD/1996 is for works eligible for , but with enhanced function. Depending on when an author has died, entering will automatically pick: ; Template:PD-old-100-1996 ; Template:PD-old-80-1996 ; Template:PD-old-75-1996 ; Template:PD-old-70-1996 ; Template:PD-old-60-1996 PD-anon-1996 is for anonymous and pseudonymous works eligible for . Depending on when an anonymous and pseudonymous work was published, it will automatically pick: ; Template:PD-anon-80-1996 ; Template:PD-anon-70-1996 ; Template:PD-anon-60-1996 PD by particular source ; Template:PD-OpenClipart ; Template:PD-PDphoto.org ; Template:LibriVox public domain ; Template:PD-EEA ; Template:PD-Art-YorckProject ; Template:PD-Gray's Anatomy plate ; Template:PD-Gutenberg ; Template:PD-SFJ ; Template:PD-Meyers ; Template:Viollet-le-Duc ; Template:PD-Britannica ; Template:JewishEncyclopedia ; Template:PD-Ornament1898 ; Template:NAUMANN ; Template:PD-DAUI ; Template:Kameno doba ; Template:1922 cyc ; Template:PD-Brockhaus&Efron ; Template:PD-Suomen ; Template:PD patents ; Template:PD-Coins-Krenzer ; Template:PD-Demis ; Template:Dutchwaterwaymap ; Template:Belgiumwaterwaymap ; Template:PD-PDFnet ; Template:PD-CERN-CMS ; Template:PD-Feldman-1905 ; Template:PD-Internationale United Nations ; Template:PD-UN ; Template:UN map PD by country Argentina ; Template:PD-AR-Photo ; Template:PD-AR-Movie ; Template:PD-AR-Anonymous Armenia ; Template:PD-AM-exempt Australia ; Template:PD-Australia ; Template:Mildenhall Austria ; Template:PD-AustrianGov ; Template:PD-StVZVO Azerbaijan ; Template:PD-AZ-exempt Belarus ; Template:PD-BY-exempt Belgium ; Template:PD-Vlaams-gemeentewapen Brazil ; Template:Agência Brasil ; Template:PD-BrazilGov ; Template:PD-Brazil-media Canada ; Template:PD-Canada ; Template:PD-Canada-stamp Chile ; Template:PD-Chile China ; Template:PD-China ; Template:PD-China-film ; Template:PD-Manchukuo-stamps People's Republic of China See also Hong Kong and Macao below. ; Template:PD-PRC-exempt ; Template:PD-PRC-GB mandatory standard ; Template:PD-PRC-Road Traffic Signs ; Template:PD-PRC-Road Traffic Markings Republic of China ; Template:PD-ROC-exempt ; Template:PD-ROC-law-att ; Template:PD-ROC-Traffic Signs ; Template:PD-ROC-Traffic Indicating Lines Czech Republic ; Template:PD-CzechGov Denmark ; Template:PD-Denmark ; Template:PD-Denmark50 Faroe Islands ; Template:Faroe stamps Finland ; Template:PD-Finland ; Template:PD-Finland50 ; Template:PD-Raita ; Template:PD-FinlandGov ;; Template:PD-Coa-Finland ;; Template:PD-FinlandStamp France ; Template:PD-JORF ; Template:PD-JORF-nor-conso Georgia ; Template:PD-GE-exempt Germany ; Template:PD-GermanGov ; Template:PD-BW ; Template:PD-Coa-Germany ; Template:PD-VzKat ; Template:PD-German stamps ; Template:PD-Meyers Greece ; Template:PD-GreekGov Hong Kong ; Template:PD-HK ; Template:PD-HK-PR India ; Template:PD-India Indonesia ; Template:PD-IDGov ; Template:PD-IDOld-Art29 ; Template:PD-IDOld-Art30 Iran ; Template:PD-Iran Ireland ; Template:PD-Ireland ; Template:PD-IrishGov Israel ; Template:PD-Israel Japan ; Template:PD-Japan ; Template:PD-Japan-oldphoto Kazakhstan ; Template:PD-KZ-exempt Kenya ; Template:PD-Kenya Korea, South ;Template:PD-South Korea Kyrgyzstan ; Template:PD-KG-exempt Latvia ; Template:PD-LV-exempt Lithuania ; Template:PD-LT-exempt Macao ; Template:PD-MacaoGov ; Template:PD-MO ; Template:PD-MO ; Template:PD-MO-old-audiovisual ; Template:PD-MO-old-photo ; Template:PD-MO-old-media ; Template:PD-MO-old-broadcast Macedonia ; Template:PD-Macedonia Mexico ; Template:PD-Mexico Moldova ; Template:PD-MD-exempt Norway ; Template:PD-Statens vegvesen Philippines ; Template:PD-Philippines Poland ; Template:PD-Polish ; Template:PD-Polishsymbol Romania ; Template:PD-RO-exempt Russia ; Template:PD-Russia ; Template:PD-RU-exempt ; Template:PD-Brockhaus&Efron Serbia and Montenegro ; Template:PD-SCGGov South Africa ; Template:PD-SAGov Sweden ; Template:PD-Sweden-photo ; Template:PD-Sweden-self ; Template:PD-Transportstyrelsen ; Template:PD-Nordens Flora ; Template:PD-Ugglan ; Template:PD-NTBB ; Template:PD-SBH ; Template:Svenskt porträttgalleri ; Template:PD-Sjöfartsverket Switzerland ; Template:PD-Switzerland-photo ; Template:PD-Switzerland-official Taiwan See Republic of China above. Tajikistan ; Template:PD-TJ-exempt Ukraine ; Template:PD-UA-exempt United Kingdom ; Template:PD-UKGov ; Template:PD-UK-known ; Template:PD-UK-unknown * United States ; Template:PD-US ; Template:PD-1923 ; Template:PD-1996 ; Template:PD-US-no notice ; Template:PD-US-not renewed ; Template:PD-US-1978-89 ; Template:PD-USGov-money ; Template:PD-US-patent ; Template:PD-Archivesnormandie Library of Congress ; Template:PD-Van Vechten ; Template:PD-Bain ; Template:PD-Gottlieb ; Template:PD-Highsmith ; Template:PD-National Photo Company ; Template:PD-USNWR ; Template:PD-LOC-911 Federal Government ; Template:PD-USGov ; Template:PD-USGov-ARM ; Template:PD-USGov-Atlas ; Template:PD-USGov-CIA ; Template:PD-USGov-CIA-WF ; Template:PD-USGov-Congress ; Template:PD-USGov-Congress-AOC ; Template:PD-USGov-DEA ; Template:PD-USGov-DHS ; Template:PD-USGov-DHS-CG ; Template:PD-USGov-DHS-CGAUX ; Template:PD-USGov-DOC ; Template:PD-USGov-DOC-Census ; Template:PD-USGov-DOE ; Template:PD-LosAlamos ; Template:PD-USGov-DOJ ; Template:PD-USGov-DOL ; Template:PD-USGov-DOT ; Template:PD-USGov-MUTCD ; Template:PD-USGov-DVA ; Template:PD-USGov-ED ; Template:PD-USGov-EPA ; Template:PD-USGov-FAA ; Template:PD-USGov-FBI ; Template:PD-USGov-FDA ; Template:PD-USGov-Federal Reserve ; Template:PD-USGov-FEMA ; Template:PD-USGov-FSA ; Template:PD-USGov-FWS ; Template:PD-USGov-HHS ; Template:PD-USGov-HHS-CDC ; Template:PD-USGov-Interior ; Template:PD-USGov-Interior-BLM ; Template:PD-USGov-Interior-USBR ; Template:PD-USGov-NCBI-scienceprimer ; Template:PD-USGov-NIH ; Template:PD-USGov-NIST ; Template:PD-USGov-NOAA ; Template:PD-NWS ; Template:PD-USGov-NPS ; Template:PD-USGov-Interior-HABS ; Template:PD-USGov-NPS-HAER ; Template:PD-USGov-NRO ; Template:PD-USGov-NSF ; Template:PD-USGov-NTSB ; Template:PD-USGov-POTUS ; Template:PD-USGov-State ; Template:PD-USGov-Treasury ; Template:PD-USGov-TVA ; Template:PD-USGov-USAID ; Template:PD-USGov-USDA ; Template:PD-USGov-USDA-ARS ; Template:PD-USGov-USDA-FS ; Template:PD-USGov-USDA-NAL ; Template:PD-USGov-USDA-NRCS ; Template:PD-USGov-USGS ; Template:PD-USGov-Interior-USGS-Minerals ; Template:PD-USGov-USIA ; Template:PD-USGov-VOA ; Template:PD-USGov-WPA NASA ; Template:PD-USGov-NASA ; Template:PD-USGov-NASA-AP ; Template:PD-USGov-NASA-SRTM ; Template:PD-WorldWind Military ; Template:PD-USGov-Military ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Air Force ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Army ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Army-USACE ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Army-USACMH ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Army-USAIOH ; Template:PD-USGov-Military award ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Badge ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Marines ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-MDA ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-Navy ; Template:PD-USGov-Military-NGA ; Template:AbuGhraibPic Uruguay ; Template:PD-Uruguay Uzbekistan ; Template:PD-UZ-exempt Other reasons ; Template:PD-because Free licenses GNU Licenses ; Template:GFDL ; Template:GPL ; Template:LGPL ; Template:GFDL-1.2 ; Template:GFDL-self ; Template:GFDL-en ; Template:GFDL-user ; Template:GFDL-user-en ; Template:GFDL-user-fi ; Template:GFDL-user-w ; Template:GFDL-GMT ; Template:GFDL-IS ; Template:GFDL-Landsat-Kashmir3d ; Template:GFDL-retouched ; Template:GFDL-OpenGeoDB ; Template:Picswiss ; Template:MPL ; Template:PolishSenateCopyright Creative Commons licenses Generic CC licences ; Template:CC ; Template:cc-by-1.0 ; Template:cc-by-2.0 ; Template:cc-by-2.5 ; Template:cc-by-3.0 ; Template:cc-by-3.0,2.5,2.0,1.0 ; Template:cc-sa-1.0 (This license is retired. Do not use for new works.http://creativecommons.org/licenses/sa/1.0/) ; Template:cc-by-sa-1.0 ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0 ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5 ; Template:cc-by-sa-3.0 ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5,2.0,1.0 ; Template:cc-by-sa-3.0,2.5,2.0,1.0 Specific CC licences Austria ; Template:cc-by-2.0-at ; Template:cc-by-3.0-at ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-at ; Template:cc-by-sa-3.0-at Australia ; Template:cc-by-2.1-au ; Template:cc-by-2.5-au ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.1-au ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-au Belgium ; Template:cc-by-2.0-be ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-be Brasil ; Template:cc-by-2.0-br ; Template:cc-by-2.5-br ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-br ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-br ; Template:Agência Brasil Canada ; Template:Cc-by-sa-2.0-ca ; Template:Cc-by-sa-2.5-ca Germany ; Template:cc-by-2.0-de ; Template:cc-by-3.0-de ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-de ; Template:cc-by-sa-3.0-de Spain ; Template:cc-by-2.1-es ; Template:cc-by-2.5-es ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.1-es ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-es France ; Template:cc-by-2.0-fr ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-fr Italy ; Template:cc-by-2.0-it ; Template:cc-by-2.5-it ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-it ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-it Japan ; Template:cc-by-2.1-jp ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.1-jp Korea ; Template:cc-by-2.0-kr ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-kr Macedonia ; Template:cc-by-2.5-mk ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-mk Netherlands ; Template:cc-by-2.0-nl ; Template:cc-by-2.5-nl ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-nl ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-nl New Zealand ; Template:cc-by-3.0-nz ; Template:cc-by-sa-3.0-nz Taiwan ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-tw ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.5-tw England & Wales ; Template:cc-by-2.0-uk ; Template:cc-by-sa-2.0-uk ; Template:cc-world66 BSD license ; Template:BSD ; Template:BSDu Other free licenses ; Template:ADRM2 ; Template:CeCILL ; Template:FWL ; Template:C0 ; Template:FAL ; Template:Artistic-2 ; Template:OAL ; Template:Common Public License ; Template:MIT ; Template:Free screenshot Copyrighted and usable ; Template:Copyrighted free use ; Template:Copyrighted free use provided that ; Template:Attribution ; Template:SejmCopyright ; Template:PolishSenateCopyright ; Template:Euro coin common face ; Template:Attribution-RadioSenadoBr ; Template:Attribution-TVSenadoBr ; Template:IPPAR ; Template:PolishPresidentCopyright ; Template:Bmz Non-free ; Template:Copyright by Wikimedia See also Category:Custom license tags - for license tags specific to one author or source. Category:License-related tags - tags that relate to the license terms (but must be accompanied by a license tag). Category:Restriction tags - tags for other restrictions. Category:Commons tools References